Miscellaneous Characters (Witches of Midgard-verse)
﻿Here are list of miscellaneous characters in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Canon Characters Miranda Holbrooke The 44th Headmistress of Luna Nova and former Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie. She is conservative and traditional, and believes in watching and waiting for the right moment. She is cheerful and often talks aimlessly on and on. She even talks in her sleep. Andrew Hanbridge Son of Paul Hanbridge and a viscount as well as childhood friend of Diana. An educated young man, Andrew treats everyone with etiquette and manners. He is quite reserved and indifferent, but has been shown to be compassionate and kind at times. He has much respect for his father, and even initially agrees with the belief that magic is an obsolete practice that is destined to be forgotten until he met Akko where it led to him seeing witches in more positive light and realized that he does not have to agree with every single thing his father does, and is beginning to express his own ideas and beliefs. He also fascinated by legends and rumors about Valkyrie Corps, a group of witch-warrior who don magical suit of armor themed after mythological Valkyries. When figuring out that Akko become a Valkyrie under the title Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie, he become worried due to perils she constantly faced, but nevertheless supported her and helping her the best he can. Annabel Crème The current writer of the Night Fall novel series, being the twelfth person chosen by the magic pen to impersonate the original Annabel Crème. Annabel is a very sweet girl who enjoys the novels of Night Fall. However, as noted by Lotte, she initially lacks confidence in her own abilities as a writer, being very affected by the opinions of other people, which leads her to act as cold and distant with her own fans. It was her meeting with Lotte that encouraged her to confident to her own talents and open up with others. When discovering that one of her predecessors possessed lost scripts meant to be the next Night Fall volume which hidden in an old mansion at the outskirts of Blytonbury, she enlisted Akko, Lotte, Hannah, and Barbara's assistance to help her finding the script. During their search they are separated one by one due to random traps in the mansion, leaving Akko and Annabel to continue the search alone. Upon finding the script and reading the journal of the script's owner, the Valkyrie named Isabelle, Annabel is dismayed that her predecessor unable to write her next Night Fall volume due to her had to stop her mentor and idol who lost his way. Despite the fact that the lost script ended up destroyed in ensuing fight between Akko, Lotte, and the reanimated Roland and Albert, Annabel reassured that she had everything she need for her next Night Fall volume through witnessing their battle. OCs Clarisse Amanda's loving step-cousin and former Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie. According to Amanda, she saw much of herself in Clarisse, implying that Clarisse's personality was more or less same with hers. Clarisse even managed to reconcile Amanda with her parents when they forced her to enroll at Luna Nova. Even so, considering her devotion to her duty as Valkyrie, Clarisse seemed more responsible out of two. While reluctant to involve Amanda in her quest for the meaning behind "Franang's Falls" at first, Clarisse admires Amanda's loyalty and compassion which more than enough to convince her to pass her armor to her said cousin prior to her death. Yumi Kagari Also known as Elizabeth du Nord. She is Akko's mother and long lost older sister of Ursula aka. Chariot. Both du Nord siblings were separated by waves when the ship they and their family upturned by monstrous waves, which led Ursula believed that Elizabeth was perished in the ocean. However, Elizabeth actually survived the ordeal, adopted by by Kagaris who found her washed to the Japanese shoreline. In spite of now become part of Kagari family and even have a child, Elizabeth still optimistic that her little sister Chariot still alive somewhere. One day, when Akko told her about her wish to attend Shiny Chariot's show that about to be held at their hometown and even showed her the famous stage performer's picture, Elizabeth, now assuming the identity Yumi Kagari, noticing something familiar on her. Though she didn't able to accompany Akko attending the said show due to an urgent business, Yumi nevertheless able to met Chariot albeit briefly when the stage performer found her child after separated by the crowd. Yumi would met Chariot again where former magical star has assumed the new identity Ursula Callistis and become the astronomy teacher of Luna Nova. During that reunion, Yumi had Akko accompanied Ursula so she can reveal them their true lineage, which greatly surprised both Ursula and Akko who unaware that they actually aunt and niece. Nevertheless, the student and teacher are overjoyed that they are related and Ursula finally reunited with her older sister after separated for so long. In spite of knowing from Akko that Ursula once handicapped her daughter's magic which resulted her had to work extra hard at Luna Nova, Yumi held no resentment towards Ursula as her said action contributed in Akko's maturity as well as what led to them reunited in the first place. Before returned to Japan, Yumi asked Ursula to continue teaching Akko and taking care of her during her time at Luna Nova. Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard